A Christmas Gift
by linalove
Summary: Sweeney Todd didn't like Christmas.But when a sudden gift arrives at the pie shop below his shop at Christmas Eve what will he do?Oneshot.Please review if you read.Merry Christmas!


Hello everyone! This is just a short story that came into my head for Christmas, so there you go! I hope you'll like it! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **:)**

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I do not own Sweeney Todd!

_**A Christmas gift**_

Sweeney Todd was not fond of holidays and specifically not fond of Christmas. He hated that holiday. He hated seeing people happy and he hated himself even more for being jealous of their happiness. He was sitting alone at Christmas Eve, staring out of his window as people passed by smiling happily with their loved ones. Okay, he was not totally alone; he had Mrs. Lovett and her…brat, Toby. But they weren't his family. So instead of sitting with them downstairs he had decided to be on his own that night. He'd rather be alone than listening to that woman's continuous chatter about the holiday food and decorations. The pie shop below was closed because of the holidays and he didn't have any costumers that night to entertain himself.

At times like this the only thing that helped him get over his loneliness was the memory of his wife and especially his baby girl. He never even had the chance to spend her first Christmas with her. He never gave her a Christmas present. If it wasn't for that one picture he had it would be safe to say that he wouldn't even remember what she looked like. The knowledge that the judge had the chance to be with her made him even more miserable and jealous.

With a deep sigh he finally left his place at the window and sat on his chair. His room was very cold and outside was snowing heavily. He felt a light tremor go through his body from the cold and his stomach growled.

"Oh shut it!" he said to his stomach in an irritated voice. He sighed and got up from his chair. He had to go down after all, he had to eat.

"Bloody stomach!" he said as he put on his coat and exited the shop, cursing. He started walking down the stairs.

"Jesus…" he said as he rubbed his hands to warm them. He arrived at the bottom of the steps and went to open the door to the shop when he stopped. His foot had brushed over something. He looked down angrily and then his eyes widened. That something was in fact a…baby. The infant was staring up at him as whimpers escaped its little mouth. He narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"What is this? Some kind of practical joke?" he hissed angrily. He knocked angrily at Mrs. Lovett's door. He had to go in but he wouldn't want to go near that…thing.

"Who is this? Oh…Mr. T! It's you! Come in…um…Mr. T? What is this baby doing at my doorway?" she asked him confused as she spotted the small buddle of blankets.

"I don't know woman! Just take this thing so I can come in! It's freezing out here!" he said impatiently while she picked up the small child.

"Mr. T! It's not a thing! It's a pretty baby girl." She said smiling down at the baby who looked up at her with her big innocent eyes.

"I don't care!" he said as he glanced sideways at the baby before entering her shop quickly.

"Who left it out there in the cold? And on Christmas Eve? Are people so heartless these days?" she muttered to herself as she closed the door and walked to the table where Toby was sitting and now Sweeney too.

"Why Mrs. Lovett! You should know that by now." Sweeney growled at her.

"Mum…what are you gonna do with that?" Toby asked her while sipping a hot cup of chocolate.

"I don't know, love." She said as she stood with the baby in her arms while Sweeney secretly stared at it.

After a while the baby started crying softly making Sweeney roll his eyes.

"I guess it's just hungry…Mr. T? What should I give her?' she asked him softly, wincing as the baby's cries increased in volume.

"I don't know! What am I? A nanny?" he asked her as he glared at her.

"No…but…since you had a…" she started.

"Mrs. Lovett!" he growled angrily, making the baby cry even more.

"Oh! Right, sorry." She said when she realized that Toby was there.

"Just give her some milk! Anything to make her shut it!" he snapped as he grabbed Toby's cup, taking a gulp from the hot chocolate. Toby's eyes widened but didn't say anything to him; he simply shrugged.

"Milk! Of course! Come on, darling…um can you hold her?" she asked Sweeney hesitantly.

"No! Leave me alone, woman!" he snapped at her, looking at his, well Toby's cup,

"Oh fine. Toby, love?" she asked.

"Of course! How do I do it?" the boy asked eagerly.

"Just held her close to your chest, carefully." She said as she went to warm the milk.

Sweeney looked at Toby or better glared at him. If you watched closely and carefully you would see jealousy in his eyes, but he quickly covered it with irritation.

"For heaven's sake, boy! You hold her like a sack of potatoes!" he exclaimed suddenly, making Toby wince and jump slightly.

"Well, why don't you do it then?" Mrs. Lovett said from her counter, smirking.

Sweeney didn't answer; he just made a face of disgust as he looked at the baby who now was calm, looking at Toby's young face. Toby smiled down at her goofily before speaking.

"Mum, she's looking at me!" he said happily making Mrs. Lovett laugh and Sweeney roll his eyes.

"Wow!" Sweeney said sarcastically earning a frown from Toby.

Soon the baker returned with the milk and took her in her arms. She sat at the chair next to Sweeney and started giving the milk to the baby.

"Come on, love. Nice, warm milk for you." She cooed to the baby who accepted the milk and started drinking it eagerly.

"Oh poor, love. Look at you. So pretty." She said smiling down at her.

Sweeney sat in his chair uncomfortably, stealing glances towards the small baby.

"Look at her Mr. T! Isn't she adorable?" she said to him.

"I don't see what you find so adorable about her. She's a plain baby with brown hair and simple brown eyes! Nothing wonderful about her except that she's wonderfully annoying!" he snapped harshly at her.

"God, Mr. T! She's an innocent baby." She said to him, while rocking the baby slightly in her arms as she ate.

"Whatever. Where is my dinner?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"You have to wait. I'm feeding her now." She replied coolly at him.

"I'm bloody hungry, woman!" he snapped at her as Toby stared at him with wide eyes.

"Fine! Here!" she said to him as she suddenly gave him the baby and the milk. He took the baby out of reflex while he stared at the baker with wide, hateful eyes.

"What am I suppose to do with it?!" he asked her as she went to make his dinner.

"It's a baby, love. You don't have to refer to it as 'it'. Just give her the milk while I make you your bloody dinner! I don't have two pair of hands you know!" she said angrily.

Sweeney looked at the small human ball in his arms and with a grimace he brought her closer to his chest while he gave her the rest of the milk. The little baby in his arms was radiating soothing warmth that was foreign to Sweeney. He looked into the eyes of the small person and saw that the baby was staring back at him, blinking. Raising his eyebrows at her he spoke again.

"What?" he said to her with a growl. The baby just continued staring at him and he looked up to see Toby staring at him too.

"Are you done yet?" he asked Mrs. Lovett with a grunt.

"In a minute love!" she said as she put out a plate.

After a while the baby was done and Sweeney put the cup on the table and gave her to Toby who accepted her eagerly.

"Take it." He said as he looked at his arms with distaste.

"It's not dirty you know." The baker said shaking her head at him.

"Yes, it is. It was lying on the ground." He said as he started eating his food.

"Fine. I'll clean her up. Here Toby, give her to me. I think I might have something to dress her with." She said softly as she took the baby.

"You have baby clothes! From where?" Sweeney asked her surprised.

"There a lot things you don't know Mr. T." she said sadly as she left the room.

Sweeney shrugged and continued eating his dinner.

--------------------------------------------------

After a while Mrs. Lovett returned with the baby who now wore clean clothes.

"There she is." She said with a smile as Toby came closer to take a better look.

"She's beautiful mum." He said smiling.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Sweeney asked her, bored.

"I'm gonna keep her of course." She said like he was asking the hour.

"You what?!" he said as he got up from his chair.

"Come on, Mr.T. It 's Christmas. You can't expect me to give her in some orphanage. Whoever left her here obviously didn't want her." She said calmly at the fuming barber.

"You can't keep her here." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why? Because you don't like anyone but yourself? I am keeping her." She said with her chin high in the air. Sweeney growled and sat down at the chair again. His room was too cold to return to it anyway.

"Toby, of you go. Time for bed." She said to him and he obeyed, walking to his room.

"What about you Mr. T?" she asked him as she saw that the baby was sleepy.

"I'll stay in the parlor. My room is too cold." He said as he got up and headed for the parlor.

"Fine…um would you mind if…I used the old crib to put the baby to sleep?" she asked him hesitantly and he froze in his tracks. He quickly turned around to snap at her again but he saw the small baby and he felt something that told him not to say no. He nodded stiffly and went to the parlor. Mrs. Lovett smiled and went to her bed room.

"Night Mr. T." she said and her only answer was a growl.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Sweeney was sitting wide awake on the couch, staring blankly at the fire coming from the fireplace. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard it. Soft whimpers were coming from Mrs. Lovett's room. Sweeney turned his head towards the sound and he became confused as the crying continued.

"Doesn't that woman hear the bloody crying? Is she sleeping so heavily?" he said incredulously. He waited but the whimpering didn't stop. With a curse he stood up and walked to her bedroom. He found the baby inside the old crib that once belonged to his daughter. He glanced at the sleeping woman on the bed and shook his head.

"Daft woman." He muttered as he reluctantly picked up the crying baby. He walked out of the room and walked back to the parlor with the baby girl in his arms. He sat uncomfortably on the couch again while the baby continued to cry but more quiet now. Nervously he patted her small back and rocked her but she didn't cease her soft cries. With a grimace he held her differently and brought her little head to rest against his shoulder while his one hand cradled her little head and the other held her waist. Surprisingly she stopped crying and only a few whimpers escaped her mouth before finally ceasing all together.

"There, better now, hmm?" he said softly, feeling strangely calm with the baby in his arms. He moved her back a little at arms length and examined her carefully. Her big, honey brown eyes were red and puffy from her crying but pretty all the same if he wanted to admit it. She had very few, light brown hair and pink cheeks with a small nose. She couldn't be older than three months. The baby girl was staring at him and suddenly became extremely fascinated by the white strike on his hair and started reaching for it. Sweeney raised his eyebrows but he didn't stop her from touching his hair. He barely felt her touch since she was so small and a tiny, almost smile came to his face when he heard her soft giggle. He settled her back down on his lap and looked at her.

"Where did you come from, little one?" he whispered as he held her close. Sweeney Todd was not a gentle man; by any means he wasn't. But even for him, to abandon a baby was a crime, especially out in the cold on Christmas. He leaned back against the couch and brought her with him. He placed her on his chest, feeling warmth overcoming his heart because of this little human being that was close to him. He hadn't felt content in years and now he did. He watched her as she fell back to sleep and a genuine smile appeared on his face as he listened to her soft breathing. Gradually he lied on the couch, careful not to wake her and before he knew it he was asleep too with the baby settled in his embrace tightly. It was the first night that he slept peacefully in years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Mrs. Lovett woke up and stretched. Her eyes snapped open when she remembered that a baby was in her room. She quickly got up and went to the crib and gasped. The baby was missing. Panicked she left her room and walked to her parlor and what met her eyes made her hasp in surprise. There on the couch was Sweeney with the baby sleeping peacefully on his chest while he was holding her tightly. Smirking she came closer to them and looked down at them, waiting for the barber to wake.

"Not so tough are you Mr. T?" she said softly, chuckling. It amazed her that the little girl was able to sleep so peacefully there. She put her hands on her hips and the barber started stirring.

Sweeney slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with the baby's small head and he smiled a little. He looked up and froze. He was caught sleeping with the baby by Mrs. Lovett. He turned serious and looked at the baker.

"What?" he asked her, growling.

"Nothing. Strange thing…yesterday you hated her and now you are sleeping with her." Mrs. Lovett said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, because you sleep so deep that you didn't hear her crying her heart out. For God's sake woman! What do you have in your ears?" he snapped at her in a hushed tone.

"Well, I sleep a bit heavy. Anyway stay there until she wakes." She said to him as she turned to leave.

Sweeney rolled his eyes and glared daggers on her back until she was out of his view. He looked at his chest again and his face softened.

"God…I'm growing soft again…" he mumbled to himself as he adjusted his hold on the tiny baby. After a while the little girl stirred and opened her small eyes. She spotted Sweeney and looked at him curiously before giggling, reaching again for the white on his hair.

"Great…and now you laugh at me! I humiliated myself for you, missy! Show some respect and let go of my hair." He said to her but she just giggled more.

"Mr. T! Is she awake?" the baker called from the doorway.

"Yes." Was his reply as he stood up with the baby still in his arms. He entered the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs.

"Take her will you? My arms are starting to hurt." He said to her.

She took the baby from him and went to the window.

"Look at the snow, love! Isn't that nice? And it's Christmas." The baker said cheerily while Sweeney stared at her bored.

"Yes and now she understood everything you just said." He said to her sarcastically.

"Morning, mum! Merry Christmas!" Toby said as he entered the kitchen with messy hair.

"Morning, dear. Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Lovett said as she walked to her counter and started preparing breakfast.

"Oh…I can't do this with her…will someone…' she started.

"I'll hold her!" both Sweeney and Toby said loudly and she raised her eyebrows at them. Sweeney glared at the boy and poor Toby sat defeated back to his chair. The baby was back to his embrace and he smiled down at her quickly before sitting back down.

"We should name her, mum!" Toby said suddenly.

"Oh! Yes! But what name should we give her?" Mrs. Lovett said.

"Jacqueline…" Sweeney said looking at the baby.

"That's a wonderful name Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed happily as she put plates on the table.

"Yes, very pretty, sir." Toby said smiling.

"I always liked that name…it was the first that I thought when…" he trailed of as a painful expression came to his face.

"Right! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed to save the day.

They spend the day all together with Mrs. Lovett chatting all the time and Toby laughing along with her while Sweeney was sitting with the baby in front if the fire. For the other two it was really strange to see their barber being so affectionate with someone. But for Sweeney it was the first time in years that he felt comfortable being so close to someone. It was like this small creature had warmed his cold heart and made him care again like he used.

Later that night he was standing over the old crib that now had a baby in it and smiled.

He reached with his hand and touched her small cheek, stroking it softly.

"You are my Christmas gift this year, little girl." He whispered as he sat there watching her sleep as Toby and Mrs. Lovett watched from the doorway happily surprised. He turned around and saw them staring and he growled as he passed by them on his way to his shop.

"What are you staring at?" he said as he quickly left and Mrs. Lovett swore that she saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"God that man!" she said laughing softly as she closed the door to her bedroom and went to finish cleaning her kitchen from the day's feast.

Sweeney walked back up to his shop and sat on his chair again.A genuine soft smile came to his face when the face of 'Jacqueline' appeared in his face. Maybe he was able to care about someone again.

"I hope she's warm enough...What if that woman won't listen if she starts crying...?What....if she can't sleep?...Well...I guess I have to go down again." he said as he left his room once walked into the pie shop where Toby with Mrs. Lovett were drying the dishes.

"Mr. T?You need something?" Mrs. Lovett asked him,, confused be his sudden reappearence.

"No.I'll stay on the couch again." he growled.

"Oh...why is that?Cold room?" she asked him even if she knew the reason he was down.

"Yes!That." he said and quickly walked to the parlor but not before casting a glance towards the baker's room.

"Mum?Why is Mr. Todd acting weird today?I mean weirder than usual?" Toby asked her.

"Oh, Toby!I think our dear barber has a soft spot for the little girl in my room. But don't say it to him though." she warned smiling. Toby shrugged and continued his job while the baker laughed when a sudden cry was heard and Sweeney jumped from the couch and into her room and to the aid of Jacqueline.

**The End.**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it! **:)**

**Merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
